Cell populations that retain the ability to differentiate into numerous specialized cell types are useful for developing large numbers of lineage specific differentiated cell populations. These cell populations that retain a capability for further differentiation into specialized cells contain pluripotent cells. Pluripotent cells may be from embryonic and/or nonembryonic somatic stem cell origin.
These lineage specific differentiated cell populations are contemplated to find use in cell replacement therapies for patients with diseases resulting in a lose of function of a defined cell population. In addition to their direct therapeutic value, lineage specific differentiated cells are also valuable research tools for a variety of purposes including in vitro screening assays to identify, confirm, and test for specification of function or for testing delivery of therapeutic molecules to treat cell lineage specific disease.
Previously embryonic and somatic stem cells were used as therapeutics and model systems for neurodegenerative diseases. Research and technological developments relating to directed differentiation of embryonic and somatic stem cells has taken place in the field of diseases of the central nervous system (CNS), such as for Huntington's, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, and multiple sclerosis. However the results of these studies showed little capability of these cells used in vivo to allow the patient to recover neuronal function and often resulted in the growth of unwanted tumors in the patients.
Therefore there is a need for compositions and methods to obtain cell populations capable of being used both in research and as a therapeutic for treating diseases resulting in a loss of cells having a particular function.